The efficiency of a high-frequency amplifier for amplifying a signal having a frequency in the microwave band can be improved by processing harmonics generated from active elements in the high-frequency amplifier. One of the proposed methods for achieving such improvement in efficiency is to make the impedance at the second harmonic frequency near-open.